Don Juan
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Dicen que detrás de un mujeriego, hay una mujer que lo hizo de aquella forma. Nuestro querido Don Juan no es una excepcion, pero su historia, no es la que imaginas.


DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

Nota: Este One shot, es como siempre una teoría mía acerca de un personaje que casi no es tomado en cuenta pero considero muy importante, Song Woo Bin, aunque es un escrito algo diferente a los que he subido anteriormente epero que lo disfruten.

El lugar está oscuro, puedes sentir el aire frio atravesando tu chaqueta, pero no te importa. Sigues caminando por aquel paraje desierto, por fin la encuentras. Te detienes frente a ella y sacas una pequeña flor, una orquídea de papel porque sabes que ella odiaría ver una real abandonada en un lugar como este.

"Jung So Young" Lees en voz alta el nombre que está escrito en la lapida. No puedes evitar sonreír con nostalgia mientras sientes que tus ojos se humedecen.

Das una inclinación ante la lapida como si fuera ella. Deseas que sea ella. Te retiras sin decir nada más, colocas tus gafas oscuras para ocultar tus ojos aunque ya está oscuro, te marchas.

Cuando sales del cementerio, subes al auto, lo enciendes, estas a punto de arrancar cuando tu celular suena pues alguien te llama.

-¿Diga?- Respondes con voz fría y distante.

-Woo Bin, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Yi Jeong en este momento no puedo…-Intentas evitar cualquier plan antes de que el te lo informe, no quieres salir a ningún club (Aunque si lo piensas la última vez que tu mejor amigo estuvo en un Club fue cuando se lastimo la mano)

-Se trata de Jun Pyo-Te corta

-¿Qué sucede?- Dices deseando que nada malo haya sucedido de nuevo, pero si Yi Jeong te está marcando…

-Estamos en la sala del F4 ven enseguida-

-Enseguida voy-

No sabes cuantas infracciones de tránsito tienes en este momento. Cuando llegas preocupado a la sala del F4, quieres patear a tus amigos, los tres esperaban tu llegada, ansiosos, se les nota preocupados

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien Jun Pyo?- Jun Pyo mira a Yi Jeong, interrogante.

-Claro que lo estoy, solo queríamos pasar un rato juntos ¿Sabes?- Pero Jun Pyo miente, lo sabes

-Si me llamaron por nada será mejor que me retire-

-Woo Bin- Dice demasiado pronto tu mejor amigo-No te vayas es solo que…ya sabes, pronto partiremos Jun Pyo y yo, solo queremos pasar un buen rato…-

Te sientas con ellos, sabes que están preocupados por ti, saben que día es hoy y saben que es lo que paso. Los dejas, no por primera vez que te hagan olvidar un poco. Pero a medianoche se retiran por caminos separados.

Decides pasar la noche en tu apartamento de soltero, casi no lo ocupas, ni siquiera tus conquistas de una noche lo conocen pues siempre las llevas a otro apartamento más pequeño, exclusivo para dichas actividades. No quieres estar en tu casa, quieres estar aquí, pues es el lugar donde más recuerdos tienes de ella.

Las memorias que antes no dejaste salir, pasan frente a tus ojos, te recuestas, cierras los ojos, esperando que el sueño llegue rápido. Este es el día que más odias del año, nadie te culpa,

 _***Flashback****_

 _Aburrido deambulas por la enorme mansión que llamas casa. Hace dos semanas tu mejor amigo Yi Jeong se fue a Europa a hacer su debut como artista, Goo Jun Pyo y su hermana están en Estados Unidos y Yoon Ji Hoo ha pasado todo el tiempo con Seo Hyun. Resoplas enfadado, aunque Yi Jeong te dijo que lo acompañaras tu papá no te lo permitió, pero tampoco te permite ni siquiera visitar a cualquier otro amigo que tengas. Te encuentras en arresto domiciliario._

 _-Woo Bin- Tu padre te llama y de inmediato lo sigues a la sala, cuando llegan, no están solos, también se encuentra tu madre y tres personas más. Saludas con respeto a los invitados, mueres de curiosidad pero tu padre te ha enseñado bien pues ninguna emoción se divisa en tu rostro, aun no controlas completamente tus expresiones pero has mejorado mucho._

 _-Señor y señora Jung, él es mi hijo, Song Woo Bin-_

 _-Vaya pero que educado, es encantador- Exclama la mujer_

 _-Muy interesante hijo el que tienes aquí- Dice el señor. Ambos sonríen, parecen amables, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que las apariencias son engañosas. Te quedas callado y tomas asiento._

 _-Woo Bin-Dice su padre- Quiero que conozcas a Jung So Young- La notas por primera vez, ella te sonríe y te da un saludo formal, tendrá la misma edad que tu, está nerviosa, lo sabes._

 _Mientras los adultos hablan de otras cosas, ustedes, los más jóvenes permanecen quietos, a la expectativa, esperando el momento en que les dirán el motivo de su reunión._

 _-Bien-Dice finalmente tu padre-es hora de que sepan el motivo de nuestra reunión. Queremos que se conozcan pues cuando ambos cumplan los 21, nuestras familias quedarán unidas por su matrimonio-_

 _Los adultos sonríen, miras como la chica aguanta las lágrimas, sientes pena por ella y por ti. Aunque tu sabias desde hace uno o dos años que tu matrimonio se concretaría en base a la cuenta bancaria de tus futuros suegros y claro los nexos que pudieran tener, no esperabas que ese momento llegará tan pronto._

 _-Jung So Young pasará aquí un mes cada año al menos así pueden irse conociendo y familiarizando hasta que llegue el día de su boda. –_

 _No dices nada, no hay palabras que decir. Los señores Jung se van dejando a su hija atrás. Alcanzas a escuchar cómo le piden que se comporte e intente entablar una buena relación contigo._

 _Cuando ella regresa la ayudas amablemente con su maleta y le muestras su habitación, ninguno dice nada. Ella mira la habitación, entonces decides observar bien a tu futura esposa, es bonita, no puedes negarlo, posee un cuerpo que con la edad solo incrementara su atractivo, su rostro es melancólico, su mirada profunda, si, podrías intentar que te agrade._

 _-Buenas noches-_

 _Antes de que te marches ella toma tu mano._

 _-Song Woo Bin- Te dice, la miras y notas que intenta hacer un esfuerzo-Espero que nos llevemos bien-_

 _-Intentémoslo- Afirmas._

 _Al día siguiente, tu padre organiza una salida para ambos. No es que tu agenda este ocupada así que aceptas._

 _Ese fue el primer día de un mes lleno de alegrías. Fueron al parque de diversiones, te divertiste, pero cuando uno de tus mejores amigos te llamo esa noche para saber que tal te iba, no mencionaste a tu prometida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Woo Bin vamos a nadar-_

 _-Yah! So Young, si quiere nadar, nada tu sola, quiero tomar el sol-_

 _-Pero que chico…-_

 _Te acomodas en la silla cercana a la piscina, con una playera y un short, miras como ella se quita la playera que la cubre dejándote ver por primera vez su cuerpo en traje de baño. A pesar de que es un traje de baño completo, no evitas emocionarte pues deja ver lo bien formada que esta, sensaciones nuevas te recorren. Ella salta al agua, nada un poco y después te sonríe, una sonrisa que podría alegrar el día a cualquiera, años más tarde encontrarías una sonrisa parecida capaz de cambiar o solo a uno, sino al F4 completo, pero por el momento no lo sabes, disfrutas de su compañía._

 _Han pasado dos semanas estupendas, no niegas que te diviertes, que sus actitudes a veces infantiles y fastidiosas te divierten. Te gusta también esa manera soñadora que tiene de ser, siempre esperando por un final de cuento de hadas. Años más tarde conocerías a alguien cuya capacidad de soñar cambiaría la vida de uno de tus amigos más queridos, al igual que esta chiquilla estaba cambiando la tuya._

 _Ella sigue nadando por un largo rato. Hasta que finalmente, al atardecer sale de la piscina. Cuando intenta ponerse de pie notas como sus piernas están débiles por el esfuerzo pues no está acostumbrada a nadar por tantas horas seguidas. Te acercas de inmediato con una toalla y además la tomas en brazos. Notas un leve sonrojo. Cuando llegan a su habitación ella se cambia en el baño y tú regresas a tu cuarto para ponerte otra ropa pues te has mojado por llevarla en brazos. Llegas con una de las mucamas y pides desinflamante. Regresas a su habitación_

 _-Tonta no hagas tanto esfuerzo-_

 _-¿A quién le dices tonta?-_

 _-A ti por supuesto- En una actitud infantil te enseña la lengua y tú ríes, es divertida._

 _-¿Quieres conocer un lugar?- Dices en un intento de tranquilizarla. Ella acepta, le ofreces tu brazo y sales al garaje donde se encuentra tu auto, si, ya sabes manejar pero aun eres joven así que casi no lo haces. La llevas a un lugar que nadie más ha visto_

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta cuando entran a un edificio algo exclusivo, suben al elevador y presionas el botón de la quinta y última planta. Ahí solo hay dos puertas pues solo dos apartamentos ocupan ese piso. Abres la puerta y ella entra dudosa. Enciendes las luces. Ella recorre el lugar con la mirada, es un apartamento de lujo, una enorme cocina, una sala, un balcón y claro dos puertas._

 _-Esas son las habitaciones.- le indicas_

 _-¿Es tuyo?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Vaya, mis papas ni siquiera me han querido comprar un auto, ¿Cómo es que los tuyos te compraron esto?-_

 _-Es porque a veces el F4 y yo pasamos aquí nuestros días libres- Ella ya sabe de tus amigos.-Esta era la única manera de que la madre de Jun Pyo no nos regañara pues a veces pasábamos tiempo en hoteles con tal de alejarnos de nuestros respectivos hogares, el aire en ellos a veces es sofocante, hable con mi papá y compro esto para que la señora Kang estuviera tranquila-_

 _Ella se dirige a una de las habitaciones y se deja caer en la cama, exhausta._

 _-Muévete de mi cama- Dices bromeando, pero su respuesta te deja sin habla, te pega en el rostro con una almohada y comienzan a pelear mientras su risa inunda el lugar. Te deshaces de la almohada y la atacas haciendo cosquillas, ella ríe y patalea sin parar_

 _-Basta, jajaja, por favor- No sabes en qué momento terminaron así, ella debajo de tu cuerpo, ambos recostados en la cama, ella te mira y te sonríe, acercas tus labios a los suyos, es tu primer beso, un simple contacto labios con labios pero para ti ese momento es especial. Sientes sus manos temblorosas rodeando tu cuello, se separan, sonríes sincero pues te has dado cuenta de algo, vas a terminar perdido por esta niña._

 _Esa noche ambos duermen, sin saber que serían de sus últimos momentos felices._

 _Dos días más tarde de nuevo están en tu departamento, ambos casi no han hablado, una extraña sensación de incomodidad de instalo entre ustedes después de ese primero beso. Pero no puedes olvidar la sensación._

 _Un día antes tu mejor amigo llamo para contarte que había conocido una chica italiana. Te confiesa que por primera vez se ha acostado con una mujer y es algo que piensa repetir muy pronto, tu solo te mantienes callado, no quieres pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo con So Young bajo el mismo techo, pero no puedes evitarlo, eres joven, tienes curiosidad y necesidad. Leíste muchas cosas acerca de besos y caricias e incluso del acto final. Después de recordar a So Young en traje de baño te detienes, pero tu mente ya está lejos de controlarse._

 _Mientras miran una película, sigues pensando en lo que te platico tu mejor amigo, sigues pensando en lo que leíste. Su cercanía no te ayuda a controlarte. ¡Basta! Te regañas a ti mismo. Pero ella te toma de la mano, te mira y tímidamente acerca sus labios a los tuyos, primero estas sorprendido pero cuando la sorpresa inicial ha pasado decides intentar algunas cosas nuevas, el beso cambia, mueves tus labios sobre los suyos, la tomas de la cintura, tu mano se escabulle bajo la blusa, ella solo se deja hacer, no sabes porque, pero ella también comienza a acariciarte cuando desabotona tu camisa sientes a tu cuerpo reaccionar. Pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose solo hace que se separen, logran arreglarse un poco antes de que tu padre entre a la habitación, regañándolos pues no es correcto que estén en un apartamento solos y te dice que ese no era el propósito de regalarte ese lugar. Le pides disculpas y prometes que serás más respetuoso._

 _La siguiente semana, fue de las peores semanas de tu vida. Tu madre decidió llevar de compras a So Young, ella acepto aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Así que decides intervenir. Conoces a tu madre, cuando comienza a comprar se olvida de todo y de todos. Así que las sigues y finalmente te llevas a So Young a un parque. Ese parque luce algo solitario pero no prestas atención, por algún motivo la advertencia de tu padre viene a tu cabeza "Siempre debes permanecer alerta, siempre existirá alguien que quiera dañarte". Ambos caminan de la mano, decides olvidarte de ello. Quieres a So Young para ti solo. Llegan a una fuente, te colocas frente a ella y la besas, por ello no notas que un grupo de hombres los rodean. No es hasta que te separas de ella que los notas, pero es tarde, son más y tú estabas desprevenido, lo último que ves es como la arrastran a una camioneta y después todo es negro._

 _Despiertas cuando la escuchas gritar_

 _-Déjenme, suéltenme- Dice una y otra vez, te intentas poner de pie pero no puedes, es cuando te das cuenta que estas atado a una silla, pero no solo eso, te han dado algo, no puedes enfocar tus pensamientos, necesitas controlarte, necesitas pensar. Notas a las personas que los tienen en dicho lugar, son chinos._

 _-La hija de los Jung- Dice el que parece ser el líder, la jala del cabello y ella chilla en respuesta, tus papas se metieron con la familia equivocada niñita-_

 _-¡Suéltala!-_

 _-Vaya pero si es el chico Song….por fin despiertas, quiero que seas testigo de lo que le haré a esta señorita-_

 _Te quedas mudo cuando le da una bofetada tirándola al suelo y después una patada directa en el estomago que la deja sin aire._

 _-Los Jung fueron muy arrogantes al creer que por unirse con los Song estarían a salvo, y los Song. Si, odio a los Jung pero debo admitir que siento más odio por los Song. Se creen tan invencibles, y ahora matare dos pájaros de un tiro, primero matare a la pequeña Jung, frente a Song Woo Bin y así lo último que sus ojos verán, será a su futura esposa, muerta, a ti no te matare Song, tu sufrirás una existencia miserable. Te dejaré ciego, ¿Para qué querría tu padre a alguien ciego?-_

 _Una vez dichos sus planes levanto a So Young y la puso contra la pared_

 _-Pero hay algo que debo admitir, es bonita- Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, ella solo lloraba pidiéndole parar y tu luchabas contra los nudos para poder ayudarla, debía sacarla de ahí, sabía de quienes se trataba. La familia Hong siempre había sido enemiga de los Song, pero los Song ganaron más poder._

 _-Cállate-Ordeno aquel bastardo cuando ella siguió gritando, con un cuchillo le hizo un corte en la mejilla y luego otro corte en el brazo. So Young gritaba de dolor, cuando se sintió liberada se dejo caer al suelo. Pero el alivio duro poco, sintió como pisaban con una fuerza descomunal su brazo, sintió los huesos romperse. So Young grito y grito mientras más cortes eran añadidos a su cuerpo, su brazo estaba roto y por las patadas que había recibido, sabía que también tendría algunas costillas rotas._

 _Para ti, mirar aquello, fue devastador, los minutos parecían horas, no lo soportabas, solo escuchabas los gritos de aquella pequeña jovencita, tan inocente, tan llena de vida, no era justo._

 _Finalmente cuando un cuchillo fue clavado en el estomago de tu prometida y esta lo miro a los ojos con tanto dolor, pero a la vez con tanto cariño, no lo soportaste, te desmayaste._

 _Despertaste tres días después, en el hospital de Shin Hwa. Tus amigos te miraban preocupados. Los tres estaban ahí._

 _-¿Qué…?-_

 _-Será mejor que descanses- Jun Pyo por primera vez parecía muy preocupado por alguien más que por él mismo._

 _-¿Qué paso?- Preguntas pues necesitas saber que todo fue una pesadilla_

 _-Woo Bin…- Ji Hoo intento calmarte_

 _-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿So Young? ¡¿Dónde está?!-_

 _-Muerta- Todos se giraron cuando el señor Song entro a la habitación-Chicos será mejor que esperen afuera-_

 _Los tres salieron en silencio_

 _-¿Qué paso?-_

 _-No fuiste precavido-_

 _-Papá..-_

 _-Lo siento…cuando tu madre noto que So Young no estaba, se relajo pues alcanzo a ver que se iba contigo. Ella siguió con las compras, pero recibimos llamada del señor Lee diciendo que se los habían llevado. Ellos estaban cuidando a tu madre por lo tanto no se percataron de que ustedes no tenían protección. Fueron los Hong, cuando llegamos…ya era tarde. No sé que estaban a punto de hacerte pero los detuvimos, sin embargo…ella ya estaba muerta. Lo siento mucho.- Permaneces en silencio, quieto, asientes. Esa misma tarde la entierran, aunque tu padre insiste en que no vayas al funeral tú haces caso omiso a sus advertencias. Sus padres te abrazan y se despiden de ti, el F4 te acompaño a dar el último adiós. Por primera vez parecías el príncipe Song, el príncipe de la mafia, parecías tan inalcanzable aunque por dentro estabas muriendo. Porque la querías. En menos de un mes ya le habías tomado cariño, te importaba._

 _Tres meses después la vida ha continuado, tus amigos han sido un apoyo incondicional el cual agradeces, solo ellos saben que sucedió, les contaste todo. Si, estaban sorprendidos ya que les ocultaste todo sobre ella pero te respetaron._

 _Esa noche decidiste acompañar a tu papá a una fiesta de caridad, el tu y madre sonríen, el asunto de los Jung se mantuvo en secreto. Paseas por la habitación llena de gente, sabes que tus papás encontrarán otra esposa para ti. Pero no quieres, porque has entendido lo peligroso que es que alguien este contigo, por suerte el F4 es conocido y poderoso, no temes porque ellos salgan dañados._

 _Una chica choca contigo_

 _-¿Está bien señorita?- Dices como el perfecto caballero que eres_

 _-Por supuesto- Ella es mayor que tú, tendrá unos 22 años mientras tú aun eres un chiquillo de 15. Te regala una sonrisa_

 _-Invítame a bailar-Ordena. Sin saber porque la obedeces, tal vez estés aburrido, tal vez después de lo ocurrido con So Young nada tiene importancia._

 _El baile es tranquilo o al menos así parece a ojos de los demás pues ella, con sutiles movimientos te esta seduciendo. Eres joven, tus hormonas están al límite. Tres canciones después ella te toma de la mano y te sube al elevador del hotel donde se está llevando a cabo el evento. Cuando las puertas se cierran ella ataca tus labios, hace movimientos sensuales con su boca y después su lengua te provoca. Por un momento piensas en So Young, pero ella ya no está, nadie será como ella, te olvidas de todo, te dejas llevar. El elevador se detiene, ella te lleva a su habitación para seguir con los besos. Te desabrocha la camisa, cae al suelo, tu comienzas a tocarla y ella gime en respuesta, te deshaces de su vestido y por primera vez estas frente a una mujer en ropa interior, tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, su mirada es seductora, te cautiva, ella te baja los pantalones y se arrodilla frente a ti, te quita el bóxer y tú te pones nervioso. Su boca entra en contacto con tu miembro y suspiras pues la sensación es cautivante, llegas demasiado rápido, cuando ella se incorpora deja escapar una risa._

 _-¿Es tu primera vez?-Asientes avergonzado-No te preocupes-Te dice mientras te recuesta en la cama-Yo te enseñare a darle placer a una mujer-_

 _Fiel a su palabra, te enseño lo necesario para complacerla. Su nombre era Han Yun. No fue la única vez que la viste, fue tu primera compañera sexual, fue tu primera prueba. Ella comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia ti pero cuando le expresaste que lo sentías pues no podías corresponderla, ella lo entendió y se marcho. La viste años después, pasaron una noche más juntos, ella alabo tus técnicas._

 _-Escuche que te llamaban Don Juan y sé que hacen uso correcto de ese nombre- Dijo antes de marcharse_

 _***Fin flashback***_

A la mañana siguiente te sientes mejor, vuelves a tu rutina, por la tarde deciden pasar la tarde juntos, el F4, Jan Di y Ga Eul. Aunque Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong pronto se irán, el les desea la mejor de las suertes pues sabe que cada uno tiene un mismo objetivo, regresar por aquellas señoritas.

Sonríes mientras ve la mirada de tu camarada hacia Ga Eul, en verdad esperas que las cosas salgan bien. Sabes que Yi Jeong tuvo sus motivos para volverse un Casanova, mientras tú te convertiste en un Don Juan, por una chica.

.

.

.

Los años han pasado, el F4 se ha reunido de nuevo en su viejo salón en Shin Hwa. Pero tú te sientes incomodo y es que hace apenas unas cuantas horas, la chica con la que salías te ha dejado. Sus palabras siguen resonando en tu mente "Me canse de tu amabilidad" ¿Es que solo eso le había dado? El recordaba perfectamente pasar tiempo con ella, llevándola a lugares lujosos, a lugares únicos, regalándole flores, chocolates, joyas, ropa…. ¿Qué no le había dado?

Miras a tus amigos, molesto. Te marchas. ¿Enserio solo era alguien amable?

Recordaste a Seo Hyun diciéndole palabras parecidas "Eres demasiado bueno, eso solo hará tu herida mas grande"

Incluso Jan Di y Ga Eul siempre se referían a ti como el más amable de los F4.

Tus amigos le alegran el día cuando recuerdan que es tu cumpleaños y te dan un pastel. ¿Qué importa lo que ellas piensen? Aun tienes a los F4, Ga Eul y Jan Di.

.

.

.

La boda de Jun Pyo y Jan Di se celebro hace apenas un par de meses pero sabes que Ji Hoo sigue afectado. Lo encuentras pescando solo, el abuelo Yoon te dijo donde encontrarlo

-Woo Bin- Dice resignado

-Yoo! Si no quieres verme será mejor que me retire- Dices en broma pues ambos saben que no te marcharas

-Quédate-

Ambos pescan en silencio por cosa de una hora

-Ya no me siento tan mal, puedo mirarlos sin que duela tanto-

-¿Cómo creerte?-

-Tal vez…creo que me estoy enamorando-

-Mwho?!-

-Es una chica muy extraña, pero, no sé-

-Es…-

-Sí, la heredera de la compañía discográfica más importante de Corea del Sur, Rachel-

-Tú sí que tienes gustos raros my bro-

Ji Hoo se ríe un poco y te alegras por él.

-Deja que caiga- Te dice de repente

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De esa barrera que mantienes en tu corazón, por eso no funciono tu ultima relación Woo Bin, le diste todo lo que podía recibir en cuanto a nivel material…pero sabes que las mujeres quieren mas, quieren cariño, protección, respeto, quieren amor-

-¿Incluso Rachel?- Dices para molestar un poco y desviar el tema

-Incluso ella, creí que eso lo habías aprendido de Jan Di y Ga Eul. Ga Eul ha sido de tus mejores amigas, creí que ella te haría cambiar un poco-

-Ella cambio Yi Jeong, un milagro por persona-

-Se que lo de So Young aun te afecta, pero debes dejarla ir, de otra forma dejarás pasar al amor de tu vida-

Diciendo esto siguen en silencio, sabes que tal vez tenga razón.

.

.

.

Dos días después te encuentras en el parque comiendo helado en compañía de la que consideras una de tus mejores amigas. Aunque la primera vez que la viste te pareció interesante, ese interés se desvió a un querer protegerla de todo lo que pudiera dañarla. Pero no pudiste protegerla cuando tu mejor amigo la lastimo, le diste un guardaespaldas sin que ella supiera, depositabas dinero en la cuenta que sus padres tenían destinado para su educación pero aun así, la lastimaron, lo peor, fue tu mejor amigo. Aun recuerdas como quisiste golpearlo cuando su guardaespaldas te conto lo sucedido, como la llevo a un club y después la humillo frente a su padre. Ga Eul se había convertido en una hermana para ti, querías cuidarla pero su corazón…era tarea suya cuidarlo.

-Cuéntame Woo Bin Sunbae, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- Te ofrece esa sonrisa que sabes que nunca te dejara pues te considera un hermano

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Yi Jeong? ¿Por qué lo amas?- Ella te mira extrañada pero entiende que necesitas saberlo, solo le basta mirarte para ello.

-Verás, al principio no lo soportaba, pero…cuando lo conocí mejor me di cuenta que no era solo un chico rico, era más que eso, era una persona noble, sincera y que buscaba amor. ¿Sabes? A veces se enoja conmigo porque le pido que deje de regalarme cosas, es excesivo el dinero que gasta en mi, el no entiende a veces que yo no quiero un auto, o joyas o ropa, que yo no quiero ir a lugares caros, lo único que quiero es a él, su compañía, escucharlo, apoyarlo, lo amo a él-Te dice ruborizándose y tu sonríes- No amo su dinero, amo a So Yi Jeong-

-Yo también te amo Chu Ga Eul- Te ríes ante la mirada alarmada de Ga Eul, pues no le dijiste que Yi Jeong estaba detrás de ella. Los dejas solos, sabes que sobras en este momento.

Ji Hoo tenía razón, tu última relación fallo porque le diste todo lo que el dinero podía darle pero no le diste lo que ella quería, tu cariño.

.

 _._

 _._

Tu padre entra a tu oficina, presentándote al nuevo personal. Dos jóvenes y una chica, realizarán prácticas profesionales gracias al acuerdo que tiene su empresa y la Universidad Shin Hwa. Tu simplemente pareces desinteresado.

Decir que fue un suplicio trabajar con esos dos chicos por seis meses es poco, ambos son herederos de pequeñas empresas (Claro, pequeñas comparadas con la empresa de tu familia o la de tus amigos), pero la chica…ella estudio con una beca en Shin Hwa y demostró la razón de haber sido acreedora a dicha beca, en esos seis meses ella trabajo incansablemente, tenía iniciativa, era inteligente. Pronto la convertiste en uno de tus principales apoyos en el negocio de las construcciones. Cuando tu padre se entero de ello, de inmediato fue a hablar contigo.

-¿Estás loco?-

-¿Por qué lo dices padre?-

-¿Cómo puede ser tu mano derecha en los últimos dos proyectos? Es joven, no tiene la experiencia necesaria, seguramente te acostaste con ella..-

No explicas de donde salió esa furia, pero lo golpeaste, miras con sorpresa a tu padre que yace en el suelo pues ese golpe jamás lo espero

-Padre, lo siento- Dices con la mirada desconcertada, no sabes porque te molesto tanto que pensará que te habías acostado con ella. SI bien, la considerabas una chica hermosa, la respetas, como solo respetas a pocas mujeres, es entonces que tu papá sonríe lo cual solo te sorprende más

-Lo siento, lamento haber dicho semejante tontería, pero es que soy mayor hijo y me sorprendió-

-Ella es buena en su trabajo padre, nosotros solo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional-

Tu papá te da una mirada extraña, pero no dice nada mas, se marcha.

.

.

.

Te has enamorado de nuevo, no sabes cómo paso. Pero estas enamorado y tienes miedo, por primera vez le dijiste tus sentimientos, ella te acepto, pero el miedo reinaba en todo tu ser y aunque a veces ella te acusaba de paranoico, no querías perderla.

Por ello aquel día que fueron a un lago a pasar el rato, cuando los viste llegar, actuaste de inmediato. Eran enemigos, sacaste un arma escondida, fue un baño de sangre donde solo te llevaste dos rozaduras de bala, ella te mira sorprendida, asustada, eres un monstruo, lo sabes. Comienzas a alejarte, sabías que le traerías problemas, sabías que no debías enamorarte de ella pero no pudiste evitarlo, era una persona tan inteligente, llena de ideas, llena de ganas de aprender. Era huérfana de madre, su padre la considera la luz de sus ojos, te sientes fatal, casi haces que la pierda, cuando él confió en ti, a pesar de conocer a tu familia, a tus nexos, a él lo único que le importaba es que ella fuera feliz.

Una mano te detiene, no quieres mirarla pero ella te obliga.

-Woo Bin-

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí, solo te haré daño-

-¡No!-

-Shin Hae Won- Dices intentando que ella comprenda el peligro

-No me vayas a decir que no me amas porque sé que lo haces- Te dice molesta-Tampoco me pidas que me aleje de ti-Lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos-Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar si estaba contigo, lo sabía y no me importo ¿Tú crees que yo estoy saliendo con Song Woo Bin el príncipe de la mafia? Te equivocas, salgo con Song Woo Bin, un hombre inteligente, amable, carismático, guapo, te prohíbo que me alejes de ti, no me importa si estoy en peligro, no me importa…yo solo quiero estar contigo- Sus brazos te rodean, tu solo quieres alejarla, pero no puedes, es imposible, la amas, no quieres separarte de ella. La abrazas.

Dos camionetas llegan a lugar, te relajas pues son hombres de tu padre. Ella intenta separarse de ti cuando tu padre sale de uno de los vehículos, pero se lo prohíbes, la necesitas.

-Suban- Les ordena.

El camino a casa es silencioso e incomodo, no sabes que dirá tu papá. Cuando entran a la mansión de los Song, Hae Woon pide vendas, alcohol y agua para ayudarte con tus heridas. Tu padre los guía a la sala. Cuando una de las sirvientas llega con lo requerido, Hae Woon se olvida de tu padre y te atiende, pero tú miras a tu progenitor, preocupado. Parece tranquilo, pero solo es eso, apariencia.

-Shin Hae Woon, gracias por curar a mi hijo-

Ella solo asiente, temerosa de abrir la boca.

-Puedo explicarte esto-

-No puedes, ya lo sé todo, pero está bien, apruebo esta relación, no me importa de donde venga señorita, solo quiero que mi hijo este con alguien que jure estar con él no solo en los buenos momentos, sino en los malos.-

-Señor Song, yo amo a su hijo, yo no me alejare aunque el me lo pida-

-Me agrada esa idea. Por favor quédate a cenar-

Tu padre se pone de pie y se dirige al comedor. Ella te mira y puedes leer lo que piensa a través de sus ojos "No importa que pase, no te dejare", Le sonríes en respuesta.

Esa noche, estás en tu apartamento de soltero, no donde solías pasar un buen rato con mujeres, sino en tu otro apartamento, donde obtuviste tu primer beso, miras a la chica que duerme a tu lado. Es la primera vez que le haces el amor a una mujer, acaricias su espalda, ella se acurruca más a ti, y duermes, tranquilo.

Sueñas, porque no es posible que en la vida real la veas de nuevo, Jung So Young. Ella te sonríe, es como si tuviera tu edad, pero sigue siendo esa misma niña de la que te habías empezado a enamorar. Te dedica una sonrisa radiante.

-Woo Bin-

-So Young-

Caminan un rato a un lado del río Han, todo esta vacio, recuerdas como una vez caminabas por una de las barreras mientras Yi Jeong te gritaba que te bajaras

-Me asustaste ese día- Tu la miras dudoso-Creí que ibas a lanzarte al rio-

-No iba a hacerlo-

-Pero me asustaste-

-Lo siento-

-Yo lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quería regalarte cariño, pero te deje puro dolor con mi partida-

-No fue tu culpa-

-Pero tampoco tuya, yo te miraba desde las estrellas, temerosa pues habías creado una barrera en tu corazón que era imposible penetrar, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que ya no estás solo, Hae Woon es una chica extraordinaria-

-Lo sé-

Ella se detiene y toma tu rostro en sus manos, cierras los ojos ante el contacto

-Yo morí Woo Bin, se feliz con ella, es lo único que quiero por favor-

-Lo estoy intentando-

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco, siempre te cuidaré, espero que pasen muchos años hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, vive bien tu vida- Te da un beso corto en los labios que te recuerda a la sensación que sentiste en tu primer beso. Le sonríes. Despiertas, y es otra chica la que te mira, la acercas a ti y la besas, la abrazas, porque sabes que la amas, y aunque siempre tu corazón recordará a So Young, es hora de que sigas adelante. Dejarás caer tus barreras, amaras a Hae Woon con todo tu ser, aunque siempre exista el miedo de que la alejen de tu lado, le darás lo mejor que puedes darle a una mujer, tu corazón.


End file.
